


The Words We Say Stick Forever

by theymadeittojapan



Series: Hinata's Harem [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kozume Kenma, Canon Compliant, Implied future kenma/kuroo, M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theymadeittojapan/pseuds/theymadeittojapan
Summary: “Kenma.” He says, in a strange tone. He seems to be thinking carefully, Kenma refuses to be concerned about that, but Hinata seems to get the courage. “Have you ever had sex?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Hinata's Harem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	The Words We Say Stick Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not based on several personal headcanons.

“Oh, my God. He paused his game.”

It’s the annoying sound of his best friend, Kenma needing to replace him with  Fukunaga like he’s always wanted too, that drives him out of a daze. It’s his Shoyo face. Not only that, but it even has a name, apparently.  It ’s also apparently a face mixed with excitement and anticipation, which Kenma really doesn’t want to think too much about. He’s drawn back into reality when Shoyo double texts him, which is often, about nothing important. (Which is always).

“What does he want?” Kuroo asks, leaning heavily on Kenma’s back with his hand squeezing his shoulder. Kuroo doesn’t like being at home all alone, apparently, the apartment he lives in out of town is always loud and busy. He’s trying to catch a glimpse of Kenma’s phone screen, to see what they’re talking about like it’s not only going to be volleyball. It’s Hinata Shoyo. It’s always volleyball.

“He wants to have a sleepover when he’s in Tokyo for a tournament.” Kenma mumbles, wrinkling his forehead in thought. He hates sleepovers. He hates people in his personal space. (Kuroo doesn’t count. It’s Kuroo, and he’s away at college most of the year anyway.). But the idea of Hinata’s undivided attention only on him is appealing for some reason that he doesn’t want to think too hard about. “I’m going to tell him yes. You’re not invited.” Kenma tells Kuroo, getting up and knocking Kuroo off his balance.

“I don’t want to come! You’ll be saying that when he wants you to set for him in the middle of the night! He’s using you Kenma!” Kuroo says, throwing himself down on the gym floor while holding onto Yaku’s leg. Yaku looks like he doesn’t want to be here, coaching his juniors on his day off, but he never says no to it when asked.

Kenma listens to the satisfying thud of Yaku’s foot in Kuroo’s side before he goes to ask his mother if a friend can come over.

****

Kenma paces in front of his mirror, game in hand and concentration a million miles away from here, when his mother knocks on his door. He hears a loud “Thank you,  Kozume-san !” 

Hinata Shoyo lights up every room he’s in. Kenma can’t think of a more perfect way to describe him. It seems to Kenma that only he thinks of Hinata like that on the volleyball court, but any other time he doesn't see how it would be possible to be in the same room with  Hinata and not just stare at him.

(Kenma remembered the first time that he ever saw Hinata, lost and perfectly content to not be found when someone came up and spoke to him. He remembers the way that Hinata took a step back when he felt uncomfortable, how Hinata grilled him why he had volleyball shoes, what position he played, telling him a little too much about Kageyama Tobio before he even knew the other, and how he felt something in his chest when he realized that he’d see Hinata again to play against him.)

Kenma idly thinks that he’s so...attached to Hinata because he’s the first person that just wanted to be Kenma’s friend. Kuroo’s just always been there, the same comfort and a constant like a reliable phone charger. But Shoyo is different. Kenma wonders why. He thinks this might be a Kuroo question, but he doesn’t think he’ll like the answer that his best friend provides for him. “Kenma!” Hinata says, jumping into Kenma’s room and tossing his bag to the ground. He joins Kenma on the floor, letting Kenma get settled first before joining, and he leans over to look over Kenma’s shoulder.

Hinata’s presence is warm, his eyes feel like they’re burning into Kenma even though the older male knows that Hinata’s not even looking at him but at his DS. “What game is this?” Hinata asks, his voice soft because it always is with Kenma.

(Like he’s trying to befriend a stray cat, Kenma thinks.)

Kenma tells him the name of it, smashing his fingers down on the buttons as he stares at the screen without blinking, and Hinata settles back on his heels to watch him more. It gets overwhelming too fast. Not just Hinata being alone in his room, but his body pressing close and familiar to his side. It’s another thing that Kenma doesn’t understand, how Hinata can just make friends wherever he goes. He’s not jealous that  Lev and  Inuoka often ask about Hinata and if he’s doing well, and he even passed over Hinata’s number to  Inuoka when asked, but there’s something about  Hinata's undivided attention that feels special to him. He turns off the game, and he looks over at Hinata. “What do you want to do?” He questions and Hinata’s cheeks turn bright pink. Weird, he thinks.

Hinata picks at his shorts, pulling off a piece of lint that Kenma can’t see, and he looks over at Kenma. “Kenma.” He says, in a strange tone. He seems to be thinking carefully, Kenma refuses to be concerned about that, but Hinata seems to get the courage. “Have you ever had sex?” He asks, and Kenma looks at him.

“No?” Kenma answers, phrasing it like a question. Hinata doesn’t seem like a sex talker, but Kenma is almost positive that Hinata has at least done it with someone. There are looks shared between him and his teammate that Kenma notices like a secret has been shared between them. “Have you?” He decides to ask.

“No!” Hinata says, rocking back and forth on his heels as he looks at Kenma. “But I was thinking. I don’t know if you like boys or if you like me.”

“I like you.” Kenma interrupts him.

Hinata looks up at him quickly and he grins. “I like you too!” He assures him, and Kenma doesn’t know what type of like this is. There are different ones, he’s not stupid. He knows that there’s friendship (Like with  Tora , the idea of having to kiss  Tora makes him feel sick to his stomach), infatuation (like maybe what he feels for Hinata, at least according to Kuroo), crushes (like the sad one that  Lev has on Yaku that doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone), and love (the image of  Akaashi and Kuroo’s dumbass friend come to mind instantly at the phrase). Kenma knows this isn’t love, but he can’t say that it’s just friendship either. “So,” Hinata continues on like  Kemna hadn’t had a monologue to himself. “I was wondering if you wanted to have sex with me?” Hinata asks.

Kenma blinks at him a few times, was he just asked what he thought he was? Hinata is going to say just kidding any minute now, isn’t he? Hinata’s bright smile dims down after a moment, and he launches into a speech about consent and how they’re still friends, and it was just a thought. Something else about wanting to sleep with another virgin, so he doesn’t disappoint anyone. “Okay,” Kenma says, interrupting him.

It earns him a few blinks, a few times of him opening and shutting his mouth before Hinata screams out a “Yes!” He lunges towards his bag, dumping out the contents onto the floor, and Kenma quickly locks his bedroom door. “Okay, I brought everything that we need. Do you know how or do you want to watch a few videos?” Hinata asks, and Kenma pauses in thought. He’s heard things from teammates, especially with girls, but he’s never really heard much about two boys.

The best way, when he’s stuck on a level that he can’t beat, is to watch others do the task. “Videos.” He decides, and Hinata pulls out his phone. He opens up to a familiar site like he knows which ones that he wants Kenma to see, and Hinata pats the spot next to him for Kenma to sit.

(He’s having an odd flashback to doing this with Kuroo when they were younger teens, and it wasn’t weird then. He remembers tilting his head to the side, watching the image, and not really being impressed. He remembers the gut-punch of relief when Kuroo told him that he didn’t have to like it, that it was okay he didn’t want to see a woman naked, and he remembers playing Mario Kart with Kuroo after like nothing was wrong.)

This, however, is very different. Hinata has it opened to a screen with a video already in progress like he skipped to the good part, and this isn’t like it was with Kuroo. Kenma feels his usually disinterested cock give a twitch of interest as soon as Hinata makes a noise next to him. “I like this one,”  Hinata mumbles, moving so Kenma can see it better. “You can pick which part. I don’t mind.” Hinata says, gesturing to each man on the screen. Kenma knows he’s offering to be the bottom if Kenma doesn’t want to, but the sounds that the man is making are interesting enough that he can consider it. He knows porn is fake, unlike most teens his age, but there’s something so real in the man’s eyes that he just wants to try it.

“I want to be on the bottom,” Kenma says, and Hinata nods.

****

Kenma doesn’t think that even a volleyball practice after they lost makes him as exhausted as he is right now. His thighs are aching like he’s done a thousand squats, and all he’s done is keep his legs from smacking together and not crushing Hinata’s skull. He whines loud and high pitch when he feels Hinata drag his tongue along the side of his cock. His tongue is swollen, he can’t swallow, all he can think of is Hinata’s mouth. “Shoyo.” Kenma whines, his hand digging into his blankets.

Hinata pulls off his cock, a trail of spit and  precome connects them still, and Kenma sits up. “Let me try.” Kenma demands, trying to switch their positions so that Hinata is underneath him. Hinata lays down, his hands drumming against his thigh in anticipation or more so that he can’t be still even during this. Kenma reaches out to stroke Hinata’s cock, angry and red and begging for something, and he watches the way that Hinata jumps at the touch. He knows he’s not good at it, all he has is what he likes, but Hinata doesn't seem to care that it’s clumsy and unsure. “You’re leaking,” Kenma tells him, and Hinata groans.

Kenma doesn’t get a chance to taste, instead, he’s pushed down onto the bed on his belly. He feels a hot flash against his belly. Better lock that away for later, he thinks. Kenma feels something wet against his ass, cold and gel-like before Hinata slides a finger inside him. It’s different, new, and unexpected, and really almost an annoyance until another one joins it. He shifts around, getting on his knees with his ass in the air. “Oh,” Hinata says, his fingers getting stiff before moving at a different angle. “Better? Worst?” Hinata asks him, butting his head against Kenma’s lower back.

“Better.” Kenma croaks, finally enjoying the feeling of being stuffed full. “That’s good. I think I’m ready.” Kenma says, pushing at Hinata’s arm. Kenma feels sweaty like he’s running laps around the gym without stopping, but Hinata seems fine. His face is flushed an ugly red, his puffs of air are fanning against Kenma’s thighs and back, but Kenma thinks he’s attractive like this too. He’s always been one to watch Hinata when he plays, to study him or so he tells himself, but now he’s going to watch Hinata for an entirely different reason.

“I think that's good,” Hinata says, shoving Kenma’s legs apart. Another thing to add to  the "do not think about" list, Kenma muses. He hears the sound of the condom unwrapping, Kenma keeps his eyes down to avoid embarrassing Hinata as he fumbles with the condom to put it on. Kenma reaches between his legs to stroke himself, almost without thought, and nothing happens for a minute, so he turns his head. He finds Hinata staring down at him, eyes trained on his cock as he moves his hand up and down. Kenma mutters out Hinata’s name to get his attention. “Later, later,” Hinata mumbles to himself, and Kenma is curious to know if he’s the only one with a list for later.

Kenma is tense by the time that Hinata slides into him. He feels full like he can’t catch his breath no matter how hard he pants and grips the sheets tightly. He can faintly hear Hinata cursing and mumbling to him, the younger boy patting his back in between his shoulder blades. His legs are awkwardly caged in by Hinata’s thighs, and he arches his back down more. Hinata’s hands are roaming his back, legs, and sides. Wherever he seems able to reach, and his hand stops on his neck. Kenma wonders for a second if he’s going to grab his throat, not that Kenma is saying no to that, but Hinata seems to have something better in mind. He seems to try to comb his fingers through Kenma’s hair, but his fingers reach a tangle and he yanks.

Hard.

The noise that Kenma makes doesn’t seem to be able to come from him. It’s guttural, low, and needy. Hinata hasn’t moved at this point, being still and waiting for Kenma to tell him to move, but this seems to be the go-ahead that Hinata was needing. He tangles his hand in Kenma’s hair, twisting it around to make a fist with it, letting the blond strands fall out freely but with a firm grip on the black roots. Hinata starts thrusting, and it’s like a punch in the gut.

Has this been what he’s been missing, he thinks. Every thrust from Hinata shoves him deeper onto the bed until his face is pressed down against his mattress. He can idly hear the noises he’s making, the gruff pants and whimpers as Hinata pounds into him from behind. It's quickly becoming too much, he feels his stomach getting hot from it, and he slaps Hinata’s thigh for his attention. “Let’s try something else.” Kenma pants, feeling drool slipping out of his mouth. Hinata nods, his chest heaving roughly, and he pulls out gently. “Let me ride you. Let me try that.” Kenma says, climbing into his lap.

Hinata is staring up at him, it’s the same look he gets when he blocks the ball from someone taller than him, and Kenma slides back down on his cock. It’s easier this time, almost no resistance, and Kenma tilts his head back and moans. Hinata grabs his thighs, his hands digging into his skin tightly, and he thrusts his hips up. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, but it feels great. Kenma looks down, he prefers this view since this is amazing, and he rocks his hips. He knows that it’s messy, but Kenma knows that Hinata doesn’t seem to care, and he’s moaning and whining. He’s biting his lip, worrying it between his teeth, and Kenma realizes that he and Hinata haven’t kissed.

“Oh,” Kenma says, leaning down to capture Hinata’s lips in his. Hinata seems shocked like this wasn’t something that he was expecting, and Kenma licks into his mouth as he touches his jaw. Hinata’s thrusts are getting messy, hitting the spot that makes Kenma see stars, and Kenma jolts when Hinata’s hand starts touching his cock. Hinata makes a loose fist, letting Kenma  fuck into his fist until he’s coming. Kenma cries out, clenching up tightly in a way that makes Hinata curse loudly until he’s holding Kenma down on his cock and not letting him move.

Hello, yet another new kink, Kenma thinks before flopping down on his chest.

****

Kenma is warm, clean, and content a little while later. He’s curled up against Hinata’s side, playing a game on his phone, and he feels Hinata squeeze his arm for a silent plea for his attention for a second. Kenma looks up, pausing his game and silently questioning him. “So. How was it?” Hinata asks him.

“ Poggers .” Kenma says, without thinking.

Hinata, thankfully, only nods his head seriously.

(Years later, when Kenma is half asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder as they watch an Olympic game with a room full of old friends, does he think about that time. He witnesses Miya Atsumu scream “poggers!” as he sets for Shoyo, which is slammed to the ground on the opposite side of the net by the other.

The Argentinian setter has to be physically restrained by a teammate.)


End file.
